6 The Bounty Hunter
by miss37
Summary: Jim and the crew stop on Ogus 1 for some recreation after several weeks of running into bounty hunters. They discover that there is a 25000 credit bounty out on Jim Kirk, and that is enough to bring any bounty hunter out, including one particularly dangerous, and familiar, one.
1. Chapter 1

He was simply called Mac. No one knew any other name that he went by. He liked it that way. No one knew much of anything about him because he had been a secret agent for just about as long as he could remember. For one thing, he was good at it, and no one could deny that. He had also been a bounty hunter to get extra money from time to time. Right now, he was in the bounty hunter mode, and he had one target that he wanted to capture. It would give him enough money to settle somewhere for at least a while, and if he did it right, he could stay there permanently.

James Tiberius Kirk. Mac had been hearing that name a lot lately. It was the talk around all the information grapevines like bars and anywhere else that lowlifes hung out in space stations. The bounty on Jim Kirk had grown to twenty-five thousand credits now. Mac found that very hard to resist. After all, Kirk was not his friend. He had made that clear after their encounter. He only had to capture him and get the money. What happened to him after that was not his concern. The last time he had met up with anyone from Jim Kirk's ship was when none other than Carol Marcus met him in a bar trying to find information, and she was with that Solan character.

Mac had worked with Solan when they managed to get Jim, Spock, and Bones out of Rura Penthe, which was no easy task. However, Mac had gotten caught up with Admiral Fern, who decided to go against orders from Admiral Carson and go after a weapon on Badoran that had started the whole situation where Jim had been imprisoned.

Today, Mac sat in a dark corner of a bar on Magus III. Magus 3 was known for being a rough planet where if one wanted to get into a fight or get into trouble, all they had to do was land on it. He supposed it was impossible to get control of such a place, but he also supposed the more conservative planets would rather the riff raff would be on this planet than theirs so not many people bothered this planet.

Mac had allowed his light brown hair to grow out more and he had a scruffy beard as well. He was dressed in attire almost like what they wore on Denobula. It was only a disguise to hide what he usually looked like. He had been tracking Jim Kirk across the galaxy, and it was not easy to keep up with him. He had been staying around Federation worlds since his encounter with bounty hunters. However, Mac had found out that Kirk and his crew had delivered medical supplies to Makus III, which was not far from where he was now. He had learned from a source that their next destination was Ogus I. He supposed the captain and his crew intended to have a little recreation since that was just about all Ogus I was about, and it was a Federation colony.

Mac was waiting for his opportunity to get onto that planet. He was not considered a criminal, but he wanted Jim Kirk and his bunch to be settled into their vacation before he struck. He was not like most bounty hunters…he never moved until he knew he would get the results he wanted. He had seen Kirk not long ago, and the worry was showing on his face. He had faced more than one bounty hunter since he left Lemma II. No one had succeeded in capturing him yet…but he, Mac, would succeed.

Jim Kirk sat in the captain's chair as the Enterprise came into view of Ogus I. He was glad to see a Federation colony, and a place to relax for a while. They had been going for three months without taking any recreation time, and he had felt like he was running from an unseen chaser. When they had stopped on Meles II, he had felt like someone was watching him all the time and he could not enjoy himself. It was starting to wear on his nerves and he hardly enjoyed traveling through space anymore. He could not go near a planet without wondering if there were bounty hunters there looking for him… and he still did not know who had the bounty on him. The Klingons were engaged in talks, although they were not very peaceful yet. However, Chancellor Gorkon had assured Jim that the Klingons did not have the bounty on him. Not only did he have his own worries but Solan watched over him like a body guard. He had made Solan a part of the crew as a security officer. He definitely took his job seriously, and most of the time, he did not wear his red shirt uniform when he was on a planet, but wore his usual attire of a brown leather jacket over a white shirt and brown pants with boots, and a strapped down blaster. He still kept his hair cropped short and he was still as annoyingly nonchalant as ever.

Sulu guided the ship easily into the docking bay and Jim sighed a sigh of relief. "We're all set, Captain," Sulu said as he turned his chair around.

"You're all free to go," Jim said.

Everyone on the Bridge looked like they were escaping as they were happy to get off the ship. Jim just sat there in his chair. Spock and Bones came over to him. "Captain, are you coming along?" Spock asked.

"Sure," Jim said.

"You can hang around with me, Jim," Bones said. "Come on. We'll go play golf or something."

"Captain, you should do something enjoyable," Spock suggested. "You have imprisoned yourself in the ship."

"What do you expect him to do?" Bones asked. "He's being hunted by those lunatics! He hasn't done anything to himself!"

"Bones, just…" Jim stood up. "Let's go."

Bones and Spock went with him to the turbo lift. Bones still limped a little from the injury he had sustained on Lemma II when the Klingons had attacked the planet. He was just glad he could walk around without the pain he had been experiencing before.

They went down to the docking ramp and disembarked from the ship. Jim looked around the area at all the beings whom he did not know. "Jim, come on," Bones said and grabbed him by the arm. He was not about to let him stand there and fret over bounty hunters. Spock followed behind them, and soon, Solan was with them.

Jim felt like he was surrounded and he hated it. He could not go anywhere alone except to his own quarters. "Hey, why don't we go have a drink?" Bones asked as he slapped Jim on the shoulder to interrupt his thoughts.

"I don't want a drink, Bones," Jim said.

"Come on, Jim."

Jim was about to get angry. "There are other things to do," Spock said sensing Jim's tension. "Perhaps a game of…golf would be relaxing."

"I think it would," Solan agreed.

Jim rolled his eyes at that. He supposed he should be thankful for having such good friends. They were only trying to help him. He knew that, but he also knew they did not realize they were making him claustrophobic. They stayed with him all the time and right now, they were walking on all sides of him. He could not even go anywhere with Carol without at least one of them showing up and pretending that it was just a coincidence. Carol was with some of her friends right now.

"Okay," Jim finally consented. "Let's go play a game of golf, but I don't want to wear this uniform. They have quarters for us here. I want to see my room."

"I made sure they put our rooms in the same vicinity," Spock said.

"Thank you, Mister Spock."

Spock did not think Jim sounded very pleased by that revelation. However, he was also concerned with his safety. They had encountered bounty hunters and the end result had not been good as they had left a trail of death since they left Lemma II, and still had no answers as to who had the bounty on Jim.

They soon came to the "hotel" where they would stay while they were on Ogus I. "Does it have to be solid glass?" Bones asked.

"Doctor, I would rather be able to see out than to be in a place with no windows," Spock stated.

"I didn't say I wish it didn't have any windows. I said does it have to be all glass."

"At least we can see everything around here," Solan said as he was looking up at the lobby of the place. He was always amazed when they saw buildings that were made different than anything he had seen before.

Jim just listened to the banter between them and remembered when he used to join in with them. Lately, he had not felt like playing around with them, and could not seem to think of anything to say much. Bones grabbed his arm and shook him slightly. "Hey, why don't we go get some clothes to wear while we're on the golf course?" he asked.

Jim just looked at him a moment. "Whatever you want to do," he said.

Bones did not like what he had seen happening to his friend over the last few weeks. He liked the fun-loving Jim Kirk, who liked to throw sarcastic insults at him and even Spock. He did not see that humor in Jim's eyes anymore, nor that smile that was usually there, and easy-going nature. He and Spock had talked about it, and had decided that when they got to this planet, they were going to try to help him any way they could.

"Perhaps I will wear traditional golfing pants," Spock said as he walked along with them.

Bones looked at him. "Traditional?"

"Yes. What is it you call the pattern? Plaid?"

Bones could not imagine such a thing. "Are you serious?"

"Quite."

They looked at Jim who would normally chime in, but he was simply walking along with them consumed in his own thoughts, and he seemed to be looking around them at the others who passed by.

They finally reached their rooms. Spock looked at a data card he had brought along. "This room is yours, Captain," he said and gave him the card that would allow him entry.

"Thanks, Spock," Jim said and took the card. He went into the room, halfway expecting the others to follow him, but they did not. "Lights."

The lights came on and he could see it was just a large, empty room like an apartment. He looked around him, wondering if anyone else knew he was here. He did not like being nervous.

Bones and the others stood in the hallway. "We have to do something to get his mind off this bounty hunter trouble," Bones declared. "Don't you see what it's doing to him?"

"I see if clearly, Doctor," Spock said. "However, I do not know the answer to cheer Jim up."

"Maybe the game of golf will help," Solan said. "Let's check out our rooms and then go and get some golfing clothes. Maybe it'll be fun to just be out."

"At least he's not cooped up in that ship," Bones said. He took his data card and went to his own room. He was almost disappointed that the room was blue. "Why does it have to be blue?" He knew one thing…when he got something to wear to play golf, it would definitely not be blue. He got very tired of that color sometimes.

They soon all returned to the hallway, and Jim even came out. "You guys been waiting long?" he asked.

"No," Bones said. "Let's go."

They went outside and got a transport. "Just look at this place," Bones said. "It's nice to be on a planet, isn't it?"

"Sure," Jim replied.

"Jim, if you don't cheer up, I'm gonna tell Carol to start tickling you."

Jim looked at him. "I'm trying, Bones. Everywhere I look, I wonder…never mind."

"No. Tell us. We're your friends."

"I know that."

"Then tell us."

"We get around a lot of people we don't know. How do I know one of them isn't a bounty hunter? I try not to think that, but I can't help it. How do you stop it?"

"You're gonna get your mind on something else," Bones declared. "We're gonna go out there and you're gonna play golf and have fun."

Jim took a deep breath. "I'm gonna try."

"You're gonna do more than try."

They arrived at the golf club and went inside. "Good thing you can get golf attire in here," Bones said.

Jim thought about that a moment, feeling like he had been in a daze for a while. "So, maybe I'll wear something traditional too," he said.

"Maybe it'll help to look a little silly today."

Solan could not believe he was in this but he was going along with what they were doing because he wanted to get Jim's mind off his problems too. He thought if golf could not occupy his mind, they might as well give up. He could not say he was an expert at golf but he had played.

When they were ready, they rented a golf cart and went out to the green. "Probably one of the only planets where you can actually play golf like this," Bones declared as they got out. "At least where it's not virtual."

"I believe the galaxy relies too much on the virtual," Spock said. "Indulging oneself in reality is very enjoyable."

The other three just looked at him a moment. "Yeah," they all said at the same time.

"Man, we have been spending way too much time together," Solan said as he grabbed his golf clubs. "Tonight we should get Carol and her friends and do something different."

"We would still be together," Bones reminded him.

"Yeah…but with women."

Bones could not help but laugh at that. "That would make a difference, I guess."

"I would not say that in front of Uhura," Spock said.

"Not Carol either," Jim added.

They soon moved on to the first hole of the green. Jim finally forgot his trouble and concentrated on the game which was quite fun with the banter between Spock and Bones. Spock looked at the game logically, and Bones looked at the fun and relaxing side of it.

"It would be more logical to study the direction of the wind and the slope of the green when one is teeing off," Spock said.

"You don't have to be logical to play golf," Bones replied. "It's supposed to be relaxing, not some puzzle you're trying to figure out."

"Is it not always your goal to have the best score possible in a game such as this?"

"Of course."

"Then calculating the best way to achieve that score is logical."

Bones looked at Jim who was finally smiling and chuckling at them. "You guys are hilarious," he said.

"Aren't they?" Solan asked. "Just imagine if things hadn't ended up like they are. We would have never met these two clowns."

"It would have been more likely that we wouldn't have met you," Bones said.

"It was a pretty big chance that I met you, Bones," Jim said. "If it hadn't been for Captain Pike, I…might still be in Iowa drinking myself silly…or in jail. My life is…very different than I thought it would be."

"Yeah. We're in the middle of deep space with nothing but…space, so get over here and do your thing."

Jim walked over to his ball which was not far from the hole. "Captain, putting the ball from that angle will…"

"Spock, just let me do it my way," Jim said.

When the golf game was over, Jim was definitely feeling better. It had been a very interesting game, mostly because of Spock and Bones, but golf was interesting anyway. He definitely felt relaxed now. He had not thought about bounty hunters the whole time he was playing, and he owed that to Bones and the others. They had kept his attention on the game and on what they were saying.

"So what do we do next?" Solan asked as they arrived back at the hotel.

"I'm staying in my room a while," Jim said.

Jim went into his room and sighed as he felt relaxed and thought he might sleep now. He had not been sleeping well, even on the Enterprise. They would be here a whole week.

Mac was arriving on Ogus I in his own ship. He was not a criminal…not a convicted one anyway, and there was no reason for them not to allow him on the planet. No one knew his real agenda was to find Jim Kirk. If he found him alone…or even with Carol Marcus, he would capture him, and make sure he was unable to escape. He was not one to play around with being moral or humane. He was sure nothing he could do to Jim Kirk would be worse than what he faced when he arrived at the person who would pay twenty-five thousand credits for him.

Mac left the ship hangar and headed out onto the planet. He was sure there were certain members of the Enterprise crew who would know him if they saw him…maybe. However, he looked a lot different than he did when he rescued Jim Kirk and his friends. He had also rescued his own brother, Zander, from that prison. His brother was now living on earth and had no desire to explore space anymore. He was content with his job he now had. He would not be happy about what he was doing, but he did not have to answer to his brother or anyone else. He answered to himself. Mac usually hung out in bars, but he had a feeling that he was not going to find Kirk in there. However, as he was about to enter the bar, he saw a familiar face that looked quite different than the last time he saw it. He smiled slightly as he saw that she was not with Kirk. He thought she might be his ticket to getting that bounty. It had not spread around the galaxy much that she was Kirk's love, but he knew it because he had been on the ship with them.

Carol was on her way back to the hotel when she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She tried to ignore that feeling now because she felt like that most of the time. She feared it was just because of the circumstances. She had seen the fire die out of Jim's eyes and he had become rather depressed, although she had tried to help him. She hoped having this vacation would help.

Carol found out which room was Jim's and rang the door chime. She waited and finally the door opened. Jim was standing at the door. He smiled when he saw her. "Come in," he said.

Carol went in and they kissed. "Well, how was your golf game?" she asked.

"It was…relaxing, and interesting."

"I'm sure it was with your three friends along."

"I took a nap after that."

They sat down on the couch and then shared another kiss. "So what did you do?" Jim asked.

"We shopped. I didn't buy a thing."

"Why not? You didn't see anything worthy of your beauty?"

Carol smiled shyly. "I see you're feeling better."

"I am, and I've been neglecting you."

"No. We've both been a little depressed."

"Why don't we get un-depressed together?"

"Sounds wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

Bones walked outside thinking he might just go have a drink since he was alone now. He could never get Jim to have a drink with him anymore…not since he was tortured by those Klingons in Rura Penthe. Jim had not touched another drop.

As Bones was walking along the walkway, another was watching him. Since he had been on the Enterprise, he knew who was closest to Jim Kirk. He had seen what all Leonard McCoy had done for Jim after they got him on Solan's ship. He and Spock were true friends. He did not think he would have so much luck grabbing the Vulcan, but McCoy was a different story.

Bones walked on into the bar he chose to go to. He thought he would just sit in there and listen to some music and might even play a game of poker. He liked simple things other than things that were so technologically advanced. Technology was good but so were things that had no technology associated with them at all. Things that challenged one's brain and skills, such as that golf game they had played. He sat down at a table where a game was about to start after he had gotten himself a drink. He could not say that he was an expert at poker, nor that he had won very often, but he had fun anyway.

Mac walked into the bar where McCoy had gone. He did not believe McCoy would recognize him because he did not look like he did when he was with them. He sat at a table and watched the doctor play poker. He had not had much interaction with McCoy. The doctor had been more concerned with his friend than with the ones who had rescued them. He thought the doctor might be his easiest target since Carol would know him if she saw him…maybe.

Mac sat and watched McCoy play his poker game while he sipped his drink. He watched as McCoy drank several drinks, and he knew he had to be getting tipsy and that would make it even easier for him to capture him. He figured he would be in this bar until darkness was falling. He hoped that was how it would turn out, and he knew how poker games went on this world. They could go on for hours.

Bones got tired of poker…or maybe he was just tired of sitting in that chair. He went to the bathroom and then left the bar. It was starting to get dark outside. He could not remember the last time he actually sat and played or did something until he was absolutely bored. He was always interrupted with something when he was on the ship. He thought he had gotten all the poker playing out of his system and maybe he would just take in a movie. There was all sorts of entertainment on this planet. He could even go watch a show, or play some other games besides poker.

Mac followed Bones down the street and saw him go into an entertainment center. He went inside to see where he was going, and he had gone into a theater…

"Leonard McCoy! What are you doing here?" someone said.

Bones looked around at the woman behind the refreshments counter. "Lucy?"

"Yeah. None other."

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm just working. Haven't seen you since the Academy. I heard you're the doctor on the Enterprise though."

"I am."

"Wow. That must be great working on such a famous ship with that famous captain of yours."

"Jim? I don't know that he's famous."

"Honey, everybody knows about him." Lucy leaned on the counter. "You know there are bounty hunters after him, don't you?" she whispered.

"Yes," Bones replied. "We're watching after him."

"Twenty-five thousand is a lot of money."

Bones did not think he liked this conversation. "Well, I don't want to be late for the show," he said. "Nice seeing you again."

"Hey, Leo, maybe we can have a drink after I get off work here."

"I don't know. Maybe."

Bones walked on and realized he was looking around him at all the people he did not know. Solan had been worried that some bounty hunter would capture someone close to Jim to get him because they knew he would come after them. Bones knew that was true but most of the bounty hunters they had encountered had been directly after Jim. They had left most of them stunned in a hangar as they retreated. One had actually stunned Jim and they had to carry him out while keeping the bounty hunter back. And there were others who were not so fortunate as to live through it. It had been an eventful three months.

After the movie, Bones went back out into the lobby where Lucy was just getting off work. "Hey, you still wanta go for that drink?" he asked.

"Sure," Lucy replied. "Just let me check out."

"I'll be waiting."

Bones stood at the front doors waiting. Mac stood in the shadows waiting to see what he would do, and then he saw Lucy come out and leave with McCoy. He followed them outside and realized they were going to get a drink. He thought he would have to wait till another time. He did not want anyone else involved in this. Too many people left too many witnesses and he did not intend to kill anyone. He would just have to find another way…or wait for another opportunity to get Doctor McCoy.

The next morning, Jim and Carol went to breakfast together. Solan was not far from them, although he could not hear anything they were saying. Jim did not like him following them around like that, but Solan simply stood and listened to him when he reprimanded him about it. He considered himself his own personal bodyguard, but now, Jim wished he would just go and have some fun. They were supposed to be enjoying themselves right now, not working. Solan took his job in security as seriously as Spock did, and Spock had even bragged on him to Jim. Jim thought if he could get the approval of Spock, he was something.

"At least he doesn't stare at us," Carol said as they were eating. "He's eating too. You should be flattered that you have a friend who cares enough about you to stay on duty like this rather than go off enjoying himself."

"That's just the thing, Carol," Jim replied. "He's supposed to be enjoying himself. He's obsessed with his job. He's addicted."

"Well, I don't think you have much to say about that."

"I'm here, aren't I? I'm not in space right now."

"Yes. I'll give you that."

"He is a good friend, but I want him to enjoy himself too."

"What are we doing today?"

"I haven't actually thought much about it. What do you want to do?"

"Sometimes I think I don't know how to be free to have fun anymore. We're on the ship so much and we don't see places like this."

"Yeah, but we're here now, so let's forget about the ship for a while and do something fun."

"I'm with you."

Solan stayed close around Jim and Carol all day, not getting too close to them. Mac had seen Solan, and he had definitely stayed out of his sight because he would surely recognize him. He thought he was most likely going to have to capture someone as bait to lure Jim in. He wanted to capture only him, but with Solan around, it was looking more impossible all the time.

That evening, Jim and Carol had dinner by candlelight in a restaurant that was rather far from the hotel. Solan sat at the entrance and looked everyone over who came into the restaurant. He tried not to let Jim and Carol see him watching them but he had to be in view of them.

Spock and Uhura came in. "Good evening, Solan," Spock said. "I trust that the captain is doing well?"

"Yes," Solan replied. "He's right over there."

Spock looked toward Jim and Carol. "Have you had any concerns today?"

"Just a funny feeling I've been getting today…like someone is watching us."

"Have you noticed anyone?"

"No. I haven't seen anything strange."

"Perhaps you are only having anxiety because of your role in this situation."

"I don't know, Spock. Sometimes you just get those intuitions. I want him to be able to enjoy himself without worrying. I'm worrying for him."

"I will take your place tomorrow while you do something else. It is not logical for you to share the whole burden of guarding the captain."

"I'm alright with it, but you can take tomorrow if you want."

"I will be on duty in the morning then."

Solan nodded. He wanted Spock to take that duty so that he could do more serious investigating. He just had a feeling that something was going on that he did not know about. He supposed it could have something to do with all the anxiety they had faced in the last three months, but he was going to be sure.

Spock and Uhura greeted Jim and Carol before they sat down. "We should have dinners like this on the Enterprise," Jim said.

"We can always have them in your quarters or mine," Carol replied.

"That's true, but it wouldn't give much occasion to dress up, would it?"

"Perhaps not."

Jim was silent a moment and then he looked at Carol. "Marry me," he said.

Carol was rather surprised at that. "I thought we had already talked about that and agreed," she replied.

"No. I mean now."

"Now?"

"We're gonna be together. Marry me."

"While we're here?"

"Why not? I just like the thought of you being my wife…not just my girlfriend."

"Well, I guess the word 'husband' does have a nice ring to it."

"Ring. Is that a hint?"

Carol smiled. "Not really but since you brought it up…"

"Don't worry, we'll have rings."

"Jim, isn't this sudden?"

"I don't think so. We've been talking about it all this time."

"You're going to tell your friends, right?"

"Sure. I suppose they would want to see us get married."

"I really wanted to plan this and have my mother at the wedding."

Jim nodded. "Okay."

"You're disappointed."

"I'll admit, I am a little but I understand."

"Good."

The next morning, Spock took over surveillance of Jim's whereabouts. "You're gonna be following me around all day?" Jim asked.

"If that is what you choose to call it, Captain," Spock said.

"I'm going to a meeting this morning. Just one of those Captain things you have to do."

Spock nodded. "I will accompany you."

"Suit yourself. I've given up on arguing with you and Solan."

Spock followed Jim outside. "I am confused as to why you would argue with us as we try to protect you. You know that there have been several attempts to kidnap you by bounty hunters."

"Yeah, but here?"

"It would be logical for a bounty hunter to try and grab you when they think you are the most relaxed and are not anticipating trouble."

"Well, I've tried not to think about it and enjoy myself while I'm here."

"As you should, Captain. That is why we will watch for you so that you may enjoy yourself."

They got a transport to their destination which was the government offices. "Why do I always have to get stuck in these meetings even when I'm on vacation?" Jim asked.

"As you said, it is one of those _Captain_ things you must do."

"Yeah."

Mac saw Jim and Spock get into the transport. He figured he could not grab the captain with Spock around. He would have to keep his eyes open for Solan as well. He knew Solan would still be watching and he might spot him. If he did, his plans here would be ruined…unless he could do something about him. He had no desire to tangle with Solan. He had even tried to dig up something on him, but Solan was clean, and had covered his trail well…if he had one. As far as anyone knew, Solan was completely honest, and now he had become Captain James Kirk's personal bodyguard.

As Mac stood on the street watching Captain Kirk and Spock, he noticed Doctor McCoy leaving the hotel as well. However, he lost track of him as he saw Carol Marcus also walk out of the hotel lobby. He had seen her and Kirk together, and he knew Kirk would be raging mad if someone threatened that woman he loved so much.

Carol walked down to a shopping center that had just about everything she could want to do in a day, including a pool, and she intended to take that in as well. Jim had also asked her to go to the beach the next day. She enjoyed the water and he did too. She just hoped they could enjoy some time without Spock or Solan watching them the whole time. She did not think they were guarding her right now, or at least she did not see anyone.

Mac watched Carol go into the shopping center. He thought it would be the perfect place for him to follow her. He would be concealed in all the other people in there. The planet was crowded with vacationers as well as people who lived on it.

Carol met up with some other friends of hers while she was in the mall. Mac frowned as he figured she would be with them the rest of the day. She was one of those people who liked to be with someone else rather than being alone, and he could see that they were very happy to be together as they were laughing and talking as they walked.

Mac walked back outside. He thought he might have to look for another way to get to Jim Kirk. He had so many people around him all the time, it was impossible to get close to him…and it was impossible to get close to one of his friends. He decided he would just follow McCoy and find a way to get him. He seemed to be the easiest target. He was the only one who went off alone.

The day wore on, and Jim got through his meetings with Spock staying close to him all day. He thought having Spock along was better than having to go through the meetings alone. When the last one was over, they went to get something to eat.

"I'm glad that's over," Jim said. "I'm taking Carol to the beach tomorrow. I would like for us to have time without you or Solan staring at us."

"Captain, Solan and I do not mean to make you feel as though we are staring at you. We are simply…"

"I know what you're doing, and I really appreciate it, Spock. You guys are the best friends I've ever had, along with Bones, but I'm starting to feel like I can't breathe without one of you hearing it."

"I am sorry about that, Jim."

"Don't worry about it, but we need a little breathing room."

"I will talk to Solan about this. However, I do believe it is wise for one of us to accompany you."

"I know."

"We will stay back as far as possible."

"Thank you."

Mac was not the only bounty hunter who was wanting to get his clutches on Jim Kirk. There was another and he had noticed Mac on the planet. He knew Mac would eventually make his move, and he had heard all about Mac's reputation. He was one of those that one avoided if possible. Jermaine had no such cares. He would simply make his own move, and if Mac got in the way, he would take Kirk from him. He had seen Mac following Leonard McCoy, which was known to be a close friend of Jim Kirk's. Jermaine could figure out what Mac's intentions were. He thought it would probably be a good idea. He had even thought of trying to kidnap Carol Marcus to get to Kirk, but he thought that might be too risky and draw a lot of attention. He did not intend to let Mac get away with someone worth 25,000 credits.

Bones had been roaming around the city all day, and he had met people he knew even. He had played sports and everything he could fit into one day, and then he ended the day with another movie. He headed back to the hotel, wondering what Jim had been doing all day. He had certainly not seen him. He thought he must have been in meetings all day…or he was just doing something different than what he chose to do.

On his way back to the hotel, Bones met up with Scotty. Mac saw the meeting, and stopped. He cursed under his breath as his attempt was again interrupted. He would have to spend another day the next day trying to find an opportunity to grab that doctor.

"I finally meet up with someone from the Enterprise," Scotty said as he and Bones were walking. "I was beginning to think I got left."

"I saw a few from the Enterprise, but I haven't seen Jim," Bones replied.

"I haven't seen hide nor hair of the captain since we arrived here. You think maybe he's avoiding us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. It took us a while the first day to get him to loosen up. All this crap about bounty hunters is starting to get to him. I guess it would be getting to me too."

"I know it would me. I hear Solan and Spock are keeping an eye on him."

"Yeah. They follow him around all the time. I tell you, I think that would give me the creeps."

"Better than the alternative."

"You're right there."

Bones and Scotty walked into the hotel lobby, where they met Jim, Spock, and Solan. "Well, is this the meeting place?" Bones asked.

"Looks like it," Jim replied.

"I was beginning to think I got left," Scotty said. "Haven't seen anyone from the ship."

"No, Mister Scott. I guarantee you we won't be leaving without you."

"Good to know, Captain."

"So, what have you been doing all day?" Bones asked. "Meetings?"

"Not all day," Jim answered as he sat down on a sofa in the lounge.

"I've been all over this city. I even played racquet ball."

"That's nothing, Laddy," Scotty said. "I played hand ball."

"You think that's better?" Bones asked.

"Why don't we have a match?"

"You're on. We'll do it tomorrow."

"I'm taking Carol to the beach tomorrow," Jim said.

"You ever built a sand castle?"

"I've tried. I can't say I succeeded."

"That would be a great challenge to build an Enterprise in the sand," Scotty declared. "A small model, of course."

"A challenge," Solan said.

"Are you kidding? No one knows the Enterprise better than me."

"I beg to differ."

"You guys can always manage to turn a discussion into an argument," Jim said. "Anyone seen anything weird going on today?"

"Not a thing," Bones replied.

Solan did not say anything for a moment. "I saw a bounty hunter today," he said. He figured he might as well say it. "His name is Jermaine. I recognize him from a few years back."

"Where was this bounty hunter?" Spock asked.

"Nowhere near the captain."

"Perhaps he is after some other person then."

"I guess he was…maybe, but I saw him around a few places that the good doctor there was in."

Bones sat up. "What?" he asked, and they could all see the alarm on his face.

"I don't know that he was after you," Solan said. "He seemed to be following some other guy. I didn't recognize him. He had long hair and a beard. I wouldn't have noticed him except that I can spot a bounty hunter just by their way of looking like they're blending in."

"Who do you think it was?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out. I intend to find Jermaine and see if he knows. I think he's following the other one to get an opportunity to steal his quarry."

"You think the other one was following Bones?"

"Could have been. If he was, he intends to use him as bait."

Bones was truly alarmed at this suggestion. "Then you were watching me too?" he asked.

"I wasn't until I noticed all that going on," Solan said.

"I didn't know you were anywhere around."

"I didn't intend for you to know…nor them."

"Well, at least I got to have one day of fun."

"Why don't we all go to the beach tomorrow?" Jim asked. "We'll all be there together and can watch out for each other. We can just have fun there."

"You planned that for you and Carol," Bones said. "I don't want to go along and mess up your date."

"None of us do," Scotty agreed.

"You won't be messing it up. We'll be better off if we're there close together."

"Captain, don't you think it would be a good idea if we found out who has this bounty on you and why?"

"I have been looking into that, Mister Scott," Spock said. "I have found no information about the subject. Whoever it is has kept their identity secret even from those who would collect the bounty."

"Then how do they know who to get the money from?"

"I suspect, as we have all along, that they would simply announce that they have the captain and wait for a reply."

Solan thought about that a moment. "You know, that might not be a bad idea," he said.

They all looked at him. "What?" Jim and Bones said at the same time.

"If I pretended to have you in custody and get the word out."

"Everyone knows you're part of the crew now," Jim said. "That wouldn't work."

"Yeah, but I could betray for all that money, as I hear it being called."

"That could backfire on you. I would rather not try that."

"He is correct," Spock agreed. "Deception has a way of working in the opposite direction than it was intended."

"Yeah. What he said," Jim said. "Let's just forget about this now and get some sleep. We'll go out there together tomorrow and…whatever."

"If that's what you want," Bones said.

"It is if some bounty hunter is going to be after my friends to get to me."

Just then, Carol walked into the hotel. Jim stood up. "Have you been out alone?" he asked.

"No," Carol said. "I was with friends. Why?"

"Solan says there are bounty hunters on the planet, and they were tracking Bones. If they'll track him, they'll track you."

"Is this never going to end?"

Jim frowned. He wished it could end, but he did not have the answers he needed to end it. "No one even knows who has the bounty out on me," he said. "But we're all going to the beach tomorrow and we're gonna have fun."

"I'm looking forward to it."


	3. Chapter 3

They had a great time at the beach the next day, even building sand castles…or ships. Bones and Scotty had made it into a competition which was a lot of fun. Bones had declared that his sand sculpture had much more detail, but of course, Scotty had disagreed and insisted that no one could have more detail than him since he knew every nook and cranny of the Enterprise. Jim had simply laughed at the two of them. He and Carol had actually built a castle. With her helping him, they had managed to make a very good one.

"This has been quite enjoyable," Carol said. "Even if we weren't alone the whole time."

"I agree," Jim replied. He leaned over and kissed her. "Nothing like sand to bring people together."

"You really think it's the sand?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably just the fun. We're all so used to being together all the time on the ship, being out here makes it even better."

Bones came over to them. "Hey, why don't we all go and see a movie tonight?" he asked.

"A movie?" Jim asked. "Are you really going to take Spock and Scotty to a movie again?"

"Who said anything about them? You, me, Carol, and Lucy."

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?"

"She's an old friend from the academy. She lives here. She works down there at the movie theater."

"I guess she left Starfleet."

"Yeah. She got tired of living in space, and the whole deal."

"I suppose it would be easy to do." Jim looked at Bones. "You think you like her?"

"I don't know. It's just a date, Jim."

"Ah. Okay. If Carol wants to go."

"It sounds fine to me," Carol said. "I wouldn't mind seeing a movie."

"Bones, makes sure it's not so violent this time."

"I'm not watching some sappy love story," Bones declared.

"Sappy?" Carol said. "There's nothing sappy about love."

"I didn't say love itself. I mean, you see the beginning of this movie, and they give each other that certain look, and you know how it's gonna end."

"That is such a cynical outlook."

"Maybe."

Carol looked at Jim. "Is that how you see it?" she asked.

Jim was surprised that she asked him. "Well…"

"You do. I can't believe it."

"You have to admit he's right."

"And you can't guess what's going to happen in some guy movie where there's so much violence you cringe?"

"So they're all kinda like that."

"But I would much rather see a love story than violence."

Jim looked at Bones. "Why don't you ask Lucy?" he asked. "See if she agrees with Carol."

"Well, if she does and we end up in a sappy love story movie, you and I are sitting in the middle," Bones declared.

"Why?"

"So at least I can talk to you."

"Come on, Bones. Lighten up. It's not that bad. It won't kill you."

"It might. I didn't know I was going to get into all this trouble when I came over here to talk to you two."

Bones walked away. Jim smiled as he looked at Carol. "You had to expect that," he said.

"I suppose," Carol replied. "But I'm sure this Lucy will not want to see such a movie as Doctor McCoy likes."

"OH I don't know. Some women like that stuff."

"I would much rather sit beside you and watch a love story."

Jim shook his head as he put a few more details on their sand castle. He would watch whatever movie they chose, but he did not guarantee that he would like it.

That evening, Jim and Carol met Bones and Lucy at the theater, of course, with one of their body guards not far behind. This time, Spock had brought Uhura along. He supposed two pairs of eyes were better than one, and he could enjoy her company while he watched the others.

"Why do you suppose they wouldn't consider trying to take you for bait?" Uhura asked.

"Who says they have not?" Spock asked. "Perhaps they believe I would be harder to capture."

"A stun bolt will take care of anyone."

"That is true. However, I have not been out alone. I do not believe this bounty hunter would risk grabbing someone in the public eye. I believe he is waiting for an opportunity to do so in a very private way, and to do it very quickly."

"You're probably right. Does Solan have any idea who they are yet?"

"He knows one of the bounty hunters. His name is Jermaine. I have seen him since Solan pointed him out. However, he has not figured out the identity of the other."

"Isn't it illegal to have a price on someone's head like that?"

"It is in the Federation. However, we are far from being under Federation rule at all times."

"But this is a Federation world."

"They have not attempted to capture anyone yet. They are simply following and watching."

"Would it be illegal for them to take someone from this world?"

"I am not certain. In situations such as this, there are many laws that govern different planets…even Federation worlds do not have all the same laws."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Different people have different ways of doing things, and some do not choose to adopt every regulation of the Federation."

"So, if they took someone off this planet, we would have to go after them ourselves?"

"We most certainly would, but since Jim is a captain in Starfleet, I am sure we would not be alone."

"No one helped us when he was in a Klingon prison. The Admiral wouldn't even contact the Klingons to request his release."

"We are under new leadership now. I hope that we will not face another conflict such as that."

"I'm glad we had clearance to bring our weapons in here."

"I informed them that we are body guards for the captain and the others. I am the first officer on a Starfleet vessel. It would be illogical to refuse my entrance."

Uhura smiled. "Solan is somewhere around too, isn't he?"

"I am certain he is," Spock replied.

Just then, the lights went out for the movie. "Do you know what the bounty hunter looks like?" Uhura asked.

"I have seen Jermaine, but I have not seen the other," Spock said. "However, Solan said he has long hair and a beard and usually dresses in denim, and boots."

"Like a lot of other people?"

"I have not seen many with hair as long as this individual. Solan said it is to the middle of his back. Light brown."

"You didn't see this person?" Uhura whispered.

"No. I believe this person may be someone we know…or who knows Solan."

"Why do you think that?"

"Since he has not been seen by Solan, and yet, Jermaine is not afraid for Solan to see him, it is logical to believe that the other individual does not want to be known, and he most likely is the most dangerous of the two."

"Spock, we need to know who has this bounty out on the captain. I have been monitoring channels everywhere, and there is no word at all. Whoever it is, is very subtle."

"I have thought of this at length, and I have come to no conclusions as to who it could be."

"Have you thought of all the trouble we've been in since we went on this five year mission?"

"I have. There have been many who were not happy about the outcome of their conflict. However, it does not seem that there would be this much hostility. Twenty-five thousand credits is a large sum. It is logical to believe that whoever is willing to pay this amount is considerably more upset than a mere conflict of interest."

"Have you asked the captain?"

"I have. We have discussed this and he does not know."

"Do you think the bounty hunters know?"

"It is not likely that they would tell us."

Solan was outside in the shadows. He had watched the others go into the theater. He waited to see who would appear around the area. He saw Jermaine first. Jermaine stood under a shelter at a small bar that had very loud music playing which one could hear well outside if they simply listened.

Solan waited to see if anyone else would show up but he did not see the other mysterious bounty hunter, so he decided he would let Jermaine know that he knew he was there. He walked over to the bar and pretended he would go in, but then turned to Jermaine who was standing not far from the door. "Hello, Jermaine," he said.

"Do I know you?" Jermaine asked.

"You should."

Jermaine looked at him with his dark brown eyes then and Solan could clearly see the surprise. "Well, if it isn't the captain's body guard," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Solan asked.

"You know what I'm doing here. I'm doing the same thing some other bounty hunters are doing. You think I'm going to pass up twenty-five thousand?"

"You're not going to collect that bounty."

"You think you're going to stop me?"

"Yeah, I am. And I'll tell you something else. That guy you've been following around is dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"You know it yourself. Who is he?"

"You don't know him?"

"I haven't gotten a good look at him, but he's not taking the captain, and neither are you. Who has that bounty out on him?"

"Now why would I tell you that even if I knew? You're probably looking for your own chance, Solan."

Solan frowned. "He's my friend."

"Yeah. As long as it's convenient for you."

Solan grabbed Jermaine by the collars and shoved him against the wall. "You better get something straight," he said. "He's not only my friend, he's my captain, and I'm part of security. Anyone who tries to harm the captain…or any of his friends, is going to answer to me, and I'm not a stickler for the rules like the Vulcan."

Jermaine glared at Solan. "I don't know who has the bounty out," he said. "But I can tell you this: if I get that captain out alone, I'm going to collect that bounty, and I won't answer to you or anyone else. And it's not illegal."

"You best get off this planet."

"You can't order me off this planet."

"We'll see."

Solan walked away, and Jermaine glared at his back as he straightened his clothes. He thought maybe he could use him for bait, but he also figured that would be like trying to capture an animal.

Solan walked on further watching everyone who came by. He still had not noticed the other bounty hunter, and he wondered if he had changed his appearance. That worried him. If he did that, he could pounce on someone before they realized he was around.

Mac had not changed his appearance. He had seen Solan's encounter with Jermaine. He thought Solan probably knew about him, but might not know who he was. He thought maybe he could take Solan down and use him for bait, but he would be more difficult to handle than Doctor McCoy. However, he might take out their extra security.

Mac came out and followed Solan as he went by the place he was hiding in. The crowds on the streets were thinning out now because it was getting late. Mac waited until they got to another tavern, and he grabbed Solan and shoved him into the alley. However, Solan was ready for a fight, and they tangled, each delivering painful blows to the other. Mac wanted to get Solan down as soon as possible, and as he was trying to do that, Jermaine came into the alley. Mac kicked him backward and then hit Solan again.

"Hey, I wanta help you!" Jermaine declared.

Mac glared at him. "I don't share!" he informed him.

Solan stared at him then. "Mac?"

Mac looked at him. "Yeah. It's me. Now, I'm gonna have to keep you incapacitated until I can get my prize."

"You really are a traitor, aren't you?"

"I just do what's best for me."

Suddenly, Mac drew his blaster, and Solan drew his at the same instant, but Jermaine stunned him before he could stun Mac. Solan hit the ground hard, but he tried to resist the stun bolt. Mac stepped on his hand to keep him from retrieving his blaster. He fired another stun bolt at Solan, and then whirled and fired one at Jermaine. "I told you I don't share," Mac said and fired again.

Mac got Solan up over his shoulder and went around to the hangar where his ship was. He took him into the ship and put him into the compartment that he usually kept prisoners in. He made sure he did not have any weapons or any other way to get loose. He found plenty of weapons and hidden tools. "You're quite an officer, Solan," Mac said. "Too bad we're on opposite sides." He cuffed Solan to a metal rung in the floor and left him there. "Now, I can get back to business."

It was late when Jim and the others came out of the movie theater. Spock and Uhura were with them. "I'm walking Lucy home," Bones informed them. "I'll be back to the hotel after that."

"I will accompany you, Doctor," Spock replied. "Uhura will accompany the captain."

"You don't have to, Spock. I'm sure Solan is around here somewhere. He'll be following me if he sees you're following Jim."

Spock considered that and looked around them. "I have not been in contact with Solan, and have no way of knowing that he will be following you," he said.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Come on, then."

Uhura smiled as she turned to go with Jim and Carol. She watched around them as they walked and carried her phaser in her hand. She would not be caught off guard.

Bones yawned as he headed for the hotel, not paying much attention to whether Spock was still behind him, but he knew he was. He could not get used to someone following him around all the time watching him. He thought he had gotten used to having the feeling that someone was watching him. He did not know why Spock was not walking with him now since he had already dropped Lucy off.

Mac was behind McCoy as he was walking back toward the hotel. He had created a distraction for Spock by having someone lure him into the alley to see Jermaine's unconscious body. He did not get too close to Bones until they got closer to the hotel and there were fewer people on the street. Just as Bones was about to turn into the hotel, Mac grabbed him by his jacket and stuck his blaster into his side. Bones froze. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Just move over into that alley, Doctor," Mac replied.

Bones looked around him but no one was out there. Where had Spock gone? What was he waiting for? He did as he was told and moved into the alley. "Who are you?" Bones asked.

"Don't worry about who I am! Just move!" Mac shoved the barrel of his blaster into Bones' side.

Bones knew what this was about. He wondered when Spock was going to do something…or at least, Solan. He looked around him trying to think of a way he could get out of this.

"Don't even think about trying anything," Mac said. "I won't have any qualms about hurting you…and you can forget about your friends. They won't be coming either."

Bones was alarmed by that news. He was no fighter and he did not carry a weapon. They soon came out into the back alley that always existed between buildings. Bones thought this guy must know his way around this place, and he wondered where they were going. He did not have to wonder long because they came to a hangar that was rather dark.

Mac shoved Bones through the back door of the hangar. Bones faced him as he shut the door. "Who are you?" he asked.

Mac walked up close to him. "Think back, Doctor. You would still be rotting in a Klingon prison if it wasn't for me."

Bones' mouth dropped open. "Mac? What do you think you're doing?"

"I just captured my bait. You can't catch the big fish until you have the right bait, you know."

"You're after Jim!"

Bones turned and tried to run, but Mac grabbed him. Bones whirled around and punched him as hard as he could. He ran again and got around the ship that was there in the hangar. He could see a side door so he ran for that, but before he got there, Mac tackled him. Bones struggled and got back to his feet. Before Mac could get up, he kicked him in the face and ran again.

Bones almost reached the door, but then he was hit by a stun bolt which caused him to run into the door. He grabbed for the door but he could do nothing but sink to his knees and then he fell backward. Mac leaned over him and wiped some blood of his chin. "You're gonna pay for that," he said. "And I always make sure my prey isn't capable of escaping so you're first since you're the bait."

Bones could do nothing as Mac grabbed him and jerked him up from the floor. He got Bones over to his ship and got him up the boarding ramp which he closed after they were inside. He shoved Bones into another room on the ship. Bones just lay there in the floor unable to move and wondering what this maniac was about to do to him. He saw Solan still cuffed to the rung.

Solan felt like he had failed. He pulled at the cuffs. He could not say anything because Mac had gagged him. "You might as well just settle down over there," Mac said. "Now that I have the two of you, it will be easy to get Jim Kirk."

Mac walked over to Bones and looked down at him as he was putting brass knuckles on his right hand. Bones shook his head. "I do things the old fashioned way," Mac said. "You'd be surprised what you can find if you look in the right places…just like I found you when I was patient long enough."

Bones could not talk as the stun bolt was still affecting him. "So, which rib do you want to be broken?" Mac asked. "Don't worry, you'll wake up in a few minutes…but you'll wish you hadn't."

Spock was on his way back to the hotel. He was quite alarmed that Jermaine was unconscious. He had turned him over to the authorities. He knew the other bounty hunter was around there somewhere, and he did not see the doctor. He thought he must have gone on back to the hotel. He thought he might as well go back himself.

Jim was lying in bed half asleep when his communicator chirped at him. He started to drift back to sleep, but the thing chirped again. He got his communicator and flipped it open. "Yeah? This better be important."

"Jim."

"Bones?"

"Jim…"

"Hello, Captain Kirk."

Jim sat up. "Who is this? What are you doing with Bones?"

"I'm just an old friend…Jim. Or maybe I should call myself an old enemy. Either way, I have your friend...or maybe I should say 'friends'. I've seen McCoy here looking better, but I had to make sure he couldn't escape, and that you will come after him."

"What have you done to him?"

"Never mind that. You come to hangar four, and don't bring anyone with you, Kirk, or I'll kill him."

Jim paused a moment. "If I come there, you're going to let him go?" he asked.

"Depends. If you don't come, he'll be dead. And I'll keep on killing your friends until you do what I tell you."

"I'll be there."

"Be here in the next twenty minutes."

"Yeah."

Jim closed his communicator. He knew what this was but he could not ignore it. He believed whoever that was would truly kill Bones, and he could not let that happen.

Jim got into some civilian clothes. He did not want to draw attention by wearing his captain's uniform. What had that maniac done to Bones? And who was that maniac? He would not go unarmed. He put a knife into his boot in a sheath he had there. He also had an ankle holster that he also put a blaster into. Those were not the only weapons he had.

Jim left his room, making sure no one saw him, so he went out the back door of the hotel. He was sure Solan would be out in front of the hotel, and maybe even Spock. He walked around the back of the hotel and found hangar four. He noticed it was a dark place, and when he got inside, there was only one ship in there.

"Stop right there!" someone said.

Jim was fairly startled as he looked to see who had said that. He could see someone with long light brown hair and a beard, whom he did not think he had seen before. However, he knew this must be the bounty hunter Solan had talked about. But what Jim saw the most was that he had Bones and he was not looking very well as he was beat up.

Jim wondered if rage was hot or cold as he did not know if he had ever been as angry. "What did you do to him?" he asked.

"Never mind that," Mac replied. "Come on over here."

Jim moved closer to him, trying to figure out who this bounty hunter was. Bones looked like he was barely standing. "What did you do to him?" Jim demanded.

"Well, he wouldn't tell me which rib he wanted broken, so I broke several," Mac said.

Jim stared at him a moment. "Mac?"

"Aw, you guessed."

"You stupid jerk. Do you really think you can get away with this?"

"I think I'm getting away with it so far. And if you're expecting Solan to come running, well…forget it."

"He's got him in there, Jim!" Bones said.

Mac jerked Bones by the back of his jacket. "Do you want more?" he asked.

"No."

"Then shut up."

Mac aimed his blaster at Bones. "Now, come on into the ship," he said.

Jim had little choice now but to do as he was told. He walked up the boarding ramp to the ship and went inside as Mac followed him. Once they were inside, he closed the ramp and took them into the same room as before.

Mac shoved Bones down, and he groaned with pain as he hit the floor. Then he turned to Jim. "Alright, get rid of your weapons," he said. "I know you have some."

"You don't see any, do you?" Jim asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday… _Captain._ "

"So search me."

"How about I beat your friend some more?" Mac took out the brass knuckles and put them on his hand.

"No!" Jim said. "Alright."

Jim took some of his weapons off and left enough that he would be able to escape. "Alright," he said. "Let Bones go."

"Are you kidding?"

Mac stepped toward him, and Jim moved back. "There's no need to try to escape," Mac said. "I won't leave you where you can escape."

Jim swallowed hard as he looked at that brass knuckle. Solan could not escape from the cuffs. He had been unable to reach his lock pick, but if Mac ever left them all in there alone, they could figure out how to get loose.

"You don't have to do that," Jim said to Mac.

"Yeah, I do," Mac replied. "I know a little about you."

"You think I'm going to just stand here and let you beat me?"

"Well, if you insist on resisting, go ahead."

Jim glared at him wondering how Mac got so arrogant since they last met. He moved toward Jim, and he kicked him backward, knocking him to the floor. Once he was on the floor, Solan could reach him with his feet. He brought his heel down on Mac's chest and then got his legs around his neck. Jim got over to him and grabbed Mac's arms. However, Mac was not ready to give up yet.

Mac got his booted foot up and kicked Jim in the stomach. Jim lost his grip as he fell backward, but he got up as quickly as he could. He avoided Mac's feet as much as he could and sat down on his legs. He rammed his fist into his side. Mac swung his fist at Jim, barely missing him. He managed to get away from Solan and then kicked Jim even harder.

Jim landed against the wall feeling a little addled. Bones could see what was happening. He was not sure he could get up but he was going to try. As Mac started to grab Jim to do what he promised, Bones threw himself at him. Jim saw what was happening and he finally got himself up. He tackled Mac as he was deliberately pressing into Bones' broken ribs, and Bones was crying out with pain.

Solan realized the ship was lifting off for flight. He finally managed to get his lock picker and got the cuffs off. He got the gag off his mouth and took a deep breath. He thought Jim had Mac under control, so he ran out of the room to see who was taking the ship. It did not take him long to find out because he barely escaped a stun bolt from Jermaine.

Solan dove for the next room in the ship. He also had a knife in his boot. He grabbed it just before Jermaine came into the doorway. Solan threw the knife and it hit its mark. Jermaine had a stunned look on his face as he fell forward.

Solan ran back to the room Jim was in as he had gotten Mac's hands into the cuffs. Jim sat down against the wall exhausted after that fight. "What is going on?" he asked. "Are we in space?"

"Yes," Solan answered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure right now. But I think so."

Jim looked at Bones and got over to him, and Solan did the same. "Bones, are you awake?" Jim asked.

They realized Bones was unconscious. "Let's get back down to that planet," Jim said.

"I'm on it," Solan replied. He ran up to the cockpit and contacted someone for a place to land on the planet that was not an abandoned hangar. He also contacted Spock and told him what happened.

"I will meet you at your destination," Spock said.


	4. Chapter 4

Solan soon had the ship down to the destination he was given. Spock was true to his word, as he was standing waiting for them when they landed. He also had three other security officers with him.

Spock went into the ship. "Jim is in there," Solan said pointing to the room in the ship. "Doctor McCoy is hurt bad. He needs a doctor."

Spock called for a medical team as he went to where Jim was. He found Jim sitting beside Bones. "Jim, are you alright?" Spock asked.

"I'm better than Bones," Jim replied. He pointed at Mac. "That's our bounty hunter…Mac."

Spock was surprised to hear who the bounty hunter was. "He will be taken into custody."

Solan came to the door. "The other one is in there," he said. "I don't know if they decided to work together but he was taking the ship into space and tried to shoot me, so I had to throw a knife at him. It was all I had at the time."

"It seemed to be efficient."

The medical team soon arrived and got Bones to take him to a hospital. The security officers also got Mac from the ship, and placed the ship in custody as well. Of course, now that Mac had tried to kidnap the captain, and had harmed Bones, he would not be going anywhere.

Bones was lying on a hospital bed when Jim came to see him. "How you feeling?" Jim asked.

"Well, I don't feel like my insides are being pulled out so I guess I'm feeling better."

"You still have a black eye."

"I'm sure it'll get better."

"Yeah. Bones, we have to find out who has this bounty out on me. This is going too far. I'm not gonna let someone hurt my friends like this."

"How do you intend to find out?"

"I've been thinking about that."

"Jim, you cannot put yourself in danger."

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Bones. I have to do something."

"Not put yourself in danger."

"The only way I know to draw them out is for someone to say they have me."

"Like who?"

"Solan."

Bones shook his head. "He'll never agree to that."

"I don't know. We'll see. He'll have to do it if I order him to."

"Jim, don't put him in a position like that."

"I'll see you later, Bones. When are you getting out of here?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Jim left the room. Bones could not believe Jim would put himself in danger like that. He got his communicator from the table beside him and called Spock…

Spock was standing in the security station when his communicator chirped at him. "Commander Spock here," he said as he opened it.

"Spock, have you talked to Jim today since all this happened?" Bones asked.

"No. I have been busy with security. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there's a problem. He intends to put himself in danger to find out who has the bounty out."

Spock thought about that a moment. "I will speak to the captain about this," he said. "However, you should know as well as I do that once he has made up his mind to do something, we could do nothing less than mutiny to stop him."

"Spock, I'm not talking about mutiny. I'm talking about our captain putting himself in danger."

"I will talk to him, and you should get some rest. Spock out."

Bones closed his communicator. He hoped Spock would do more than talk. Spock left the security station and called Jim on the communicator…

Jim heard his communicator chirp as he was in a transport. "Kirk here," he said.

"Captain, I would like to speak with you," Spock said.

Jim shook his head. "Bones works fast, doesn't he?"

"Captain?"

"Never mind. I'm on my way to the hotel, and I have a meeting with the Admiral in an hour. It seems this situation has grabbed his attention."

"I will be glad to go with you, Jim."

"I don't think I would mind that, Spock."

Jim soon arrived at the hotel and Spock was there as well. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Jim asked.

"I believe you already know. Doctor McCoy informed me that you intend to use yourself as bait to draw out the one who has a bounty on you. I do not believe this is the best course of action."

"Why not?"

"Because you are the captain of a ship and you should not be putting yourself in danger."

"Spock, I can't live the rest of my life worrying about somebody coming out of the woodwork and trying to kidnap me, or hurting my friends. Did you see what he did to Bones? He could have died, Spock."

"I realize that, Captain. But if anything happens to you…"

"Spock, I'm not going to give myself over to the bounty hunter…whoever they are. We're gonna lure him out. I certainly won't be by myself."

"You're going to talk Solan into participating in this?"

"Yeah."

"I do not believe he would agree to this."

"We'll see."

After Jim's meeting with the Admiral, he found Solan at his own ship which was in the shuttle bay of the Enterprise. "Hey, Solan!" Jim called as he entered the ship.

"I'm up here, Captain," Solan answered.

Jim walked up to the front of the ship where Solan was examining some wires and a control board. "You feeling okay?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Solan said. "I wish all that could have turned out differently. I didn't want it to turn out quite like it did."

"I kinda guessed that but it could have been a lot worse."

"I just wasn't expecting them. I tried to warn Jermaine off…now he's dead."

"Solan, that wasn't your fault. He attacked us, helping Mac. When someone attacks people, they should know they're either going to get killed or hurt."

"Trouble is, Jermaine had a reason for wanting that money. It wasn't because he hated you. It was just a job."

"I see. Well, I have an idea, Solan, if you'll listen."

"Sure I'll listen, Captain."

"We have to draw out this person who has this bounty on me," Jim said.

"Before you go on with that…I think it's too dangerous."

"We're not going to be in any danger. We can leave the Enterprise here, and let the crew live it up for a while, and we'll do something about this."

"You want me to put out the word that I've got you in custody, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Captain, word is getting around that I'm part of your crew now."

"We'll figure that out. Spock will help us as well as Bones and Scotty. We have to do something about this. We can't keep running from bounty hunters. Eventually, someone's going to get killed besides a bounty hunter."

"I understand. I'll do what you want me to do. After all, you're my captain."

Jim looked at what Solan was doing. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Working on this circuit board," Solan said. "It's had a little glitch in it for a while now. I have to get it straightened out. It's nothing major."

"A glitch, huh? What does the glitch do?"

Solan looked at him. "You might not want to know, Captain."

"Maybe Scotty could help you."

"I don't usually let anyone else work on my ship."

"Trust me, Scotty's an expert, and he would treat this ship like his own."

"I'm sure he would. I've watched him work on the Enterprise. I might let him help."

"I'll let you guys know when we're meeting. We'll meet in the lobby of the hotel. It seems to have the best security."

"I agree. I'm sorry I let that happen to McCoy."

Jim scowled. "What?"

"I should have been watching him instead of…"

"Solan, don't even say anything like that. He doesn't blame you. It was Mac's fault, not yours."

"Sure, but if I had been watching him instead of trying to bully Jermaine, maybe things would have turned out differently."

"It could have, but you never know. Could have been a lot worse. I'll call you with the meeting time."

Jim left the ship and went to his quarters on the Enterprise. He changed into his regular uniform. He would meet with several of his crew and they would figure out a way to get rid of this bounty.

That evening, Jim, Spock, Bones, Scotty, Sulu, Solan, Uhura, and Carol all met in the lounge of the hotel where they had somewhat privacy. "I know you have probably all talked about this meeting among yourselves," Jim said. "So I want to know what you all think."

"Captain, you have not relayed any plans to us so that we may know exactly what you intend to do," Spock replied.

"That's part of what I want us to discuss. How do you all think we should go about this? Where do you think we should go? Who should we contact?"

"I know you intend for me to pretend to be a bounty hunter," Solan said. "To pretend that I betrayed you."

"That may be the only way we can get where we want to be," Jim replied. "It has to look real."

"He's right," Carol agreed. "There has to be some sort of public display so that others will see it and it can be confirmed."

"How will something like that work?" Sulu asked. "We're on a federation world, and it's crawling with federation officers. It would look a little suspicious if he created a public display here and got away with you."

"He's right about that," Scotty said. "I mean, anyone knows that we would fight for you."

"That's why we can't do it here, right?" Bones asked. "We'll have to go somewhere else…like we're on an exploration mission."

"That would be more logical," Spock said. "However, after the events of today, it would be unlikely that we would risk our lives to go on an away mission to a strange world."

"Not necessarily," Jim said. "Maybe we want to get out on a world where no one would know us…no one would know me. Remember, they're after me, not you guys."

Bones rubbed his side as it was still sore. "I wouldn't be too sure of that," he said.

"He's right," Uhura added. "The bounty has grown so much that these bounty hunters are willing to do anything to get to you, even using members of your crew."

"Still, if Solan pretends to betray me, it could look legitimate," Jim said. "I was thinking that we could take his ship out away from here. Just leave the Enterprise here and let the crew have an extended vacation while we try and do something about this."

"You're going to do this without the Enterprise?" Scotty asked. "What if you run into trouble, Captain?"

"We'll have Solan's ship."

"No offense, Sir, but Solan's ship is no Enterprise. It doesn't have near the capabilities of the Enterprise."

"It doesn't have to, Scotty. That's the point. He couldn't steal the Enterprise from us."

"I suppose you're right, but I would like to have the Enterprise close by."

"They're never going to get onboard the ship. We're going to find a way to trick them."

"Captain, I do not believe they will be so easily fooled." Spock said. "They have managed to keep their identity a secret throughout this, and that means they are very wary."

"I know, but we just have to outsmart them. We can. We're gonna be ready."

"We're with you whatever you decide, Captain," Uhura said. "I certainly understand why you want this off your back."

"I agree," Bones replied. "But we should take every precaution. Anyone who would put a bounty on a Starfleet captain is bold, to say the least."

"He's right," Solan agreed. "They're not fooling around, and they're going to be scanning that ship, but the others will have to hide in the cargo holds. They're shielded against scanners."

"That's exactly why we're going to use your ship," Jim said.

"They're definitely going to have reinforcements," Scotty declared. "What do we do if they attack the ship?"

"We're gonna be ready for anything. That's why we're having this conversation."

"It is not likely that they would attack the ship as long as the captain is aboard," Spock pointed out. "If they are willing to pay such a large amount for him, they would not want him damaged. That fact also worries me. If they succeed somehow at capturing you, it would most definitely not be a pleasant experience."

"How would they capture me?"

"I believe we are overlooking one crucial detail. Once we make contact with these individuals, they will most likely want to see what they are paying for."

"They can see me while I'm still on Solan's ship."

"Captain, they will not simply turn over twenty-five thousand credits without having you in their custody. How do you suggest that we prevent this confrontation?"

Jim considered that. "Spock, by the time the trade comes into play, we will most likely know who has the bounty on me," he said. "That's what we want to know, right?"

"Yes, Captain."

"I know there's a lot more to think about but we're on the right track, don't you agree?"

"Perhaps."

"We'll have Uhura there to translate any languages that we don't know."

"Do you believe it is the Klingons?"

"Chancellor Gorkon insisted that it wasn't. You know, we stirred up some trouble with the Romulans too."

"Captain, there is also a certain tribe of the Vulcans who consider you an enemy," Spock said.

Jim scowled. "Me? Why?"

"They blame you for the situation that led to the destruction of Vulcan."

"But that wasn't his fault," Bones declared. "As a matter of fact, if he hadn't been on the Enterprise, none of us would even be here, and the situation there would have been even worse because they would have had no warning at all."

"I realize that, Doctor," Spock said. "It is not I who blame him, but others. However, I do not believe any Vulcans would pay such a price for simple revenge."

"It's illogical."

"Exactly."

"It's illogical for them to blame Jim, and I don't see you saying they're pushing that out of their minds. Who knows whether they'll forget about logic for the other or not?"

"It is impossible to know."

"Okay, guys, we're not here to argue," Jim said.

"This plan could work," Sulu said. "But don't you think it might look a little suspicious if you use Solan?"

"Who else could we use?"

"Someone on the ship who is little known."

"Like who?"

Sulu smiled. "There are several, but I know the perfect one…that is if you are willing to change."

"I'm sure willing to listen."


	5. Chapter 5

Solan was prepping his ship for flight after as he, Jim, and the others had settled on a plan to draw out the ones who had a bounty on the captain's head. Sulu came up to the front of the ship. "So, is everything ready?" he asked.

"Just about," Solan replied. "Since Scotty helped me get rid of that glitch, it has worked much better."

"You're nervous about someone else flying your ship, aren't you?"

"Kinda. But I want to solve this problem. I think your idea was a good one. Maybe it will be better to have someone unknown in this, but if anyone looks up the crew manifest of the Enterprise, they'll know…"

"They wouldn't be able to do that unless they're a part of Starfleet."

"I hope you're right."

Jim was in the back of the ship along with everyone else. "Captain, I believe making you up would…" Spock began, but Jim would not let him finish the sentence.

"No, Spock. It has to be real," Jim said.

"It can be made to look real."

"Bones will patch me up afterward."

"I'm not watching this," Carol declared and walked out of the room. Uhura went with her.

John McCoy stood in the room with Jim and the others. He was the suggestion that Sulu had to be the pretend bounty hunter because they knew whoever had the bounty out had never seen McCoy. He was at the helm with Sulu all the time, but he was one of the rather quiet people on the ship. Much unlike his brother, Bones.

"Try to hit him directly in the eye," Bones said.

"I know how to make bruises, Doctor," Spock replied. "I will be quite precise."

Jim took a deep breath. "Alright, go ahead." He closed his eyes.

McCoy turned his head as he heard the first punch. He thought this was an extreme set up, but they wanted it to look real so their enemy would not be suspicious. He thought the captain would go to any length to help his crew.

When Spock was done, Jim definitely looked like he had been in a fight. "If everyone knows so much about me, they should know what a bad fighter I am," Jim said. "Give McCoy there a black eye too."

"What!" John said.

"You're not serious," Bones said.

"Well, it should look like I at least fought a little," Jim declared.

"Jim! This is not part of the deal."

Jim could not help but smile at Bones' defense of his brother. "Alright. Fine." He rubbed his jaw. "I sure hope this works."

Bones rolled his eyes. "So do I," he said.

Spock looked at his knuckles. "I would not mind the favor."

Carol looked at Jim's face as he came into the dining area where she and Uhura were waiting. "I'm alright," he said as he could see the concern and just a little bit of anger on her face.

"At least you're not beat to a pulp," Carol replied.

Jim smiled at her and then went up to the front of the ship. "Solan, are we ready to go?" he asked.

Solan and Sulu looked at Jim and were a little stunned at his bruises. "Yes, it's just about ready to go," Solan said. "Does that hurt?"

"A little. No worse than any other fight I've ever been in. Let's just get this plan in action."

Jim went to the back as John McCoy was moving to the front of the ship. "You take care of my ship now," Solan said.

"I hope no one recognizes this ship," Sulu said.

"Most likely won't."

They cuffed Jim in the back of the ship and then they all hid in the cargo holds. Jim knew when the ship went to warp. McCoy sent out the message that had been prepared. It would be all he needed to get the attention of whomever had the bounty out on Jim. They did not know how long it would take but he would be out in space until they got some sort of reply.

Sulu sat in the cargo hold on a pillow just as everyone else did. "I just hope some other bounty hunter doesn't pick up that message and try to steal Jim away from John," he said.

"We already discussed that," Solan replied. "If that happens, we're going to take action. This ship has plenty of weapons."

John McCoy leaned back in the pilot's seat after a long while and closed his eyes, but then an alarm started beeping. He looked at the message on the console which said there was a ship approaching. He grabbed his communicator. "Captain, there's a ship approaching," he said quietly.

Jim used his hand that was free to open his communicator. "Just relax, McCoy," he said. "Act confident."

"Yes sir."

John took a deep breath and thought about what it meant to act confident. He sat up straight and waited to see what kind of ship would drop out of warp. Soon, a ship dropped out of warp that was one of the strangest he had ever seen. He was not sure he would even know how to describe it but that it had a middle body, and two "wings" which made it look somewhat like a moth. It was even green like a moth he had seen before. Another light began flashing that he was being hailed. He took a deep breath and opened the channel.

The being who appeared on the screen had what looked like a naturally menacing look, and glare. He stared at John McCoy with dark eyes that were surrounded by a totally ridged face that was rather beige in color. McCoy tried not to seem startled as the being spoke.

"You have Captain Jim Kirk?" he asked with plenty of menace in his voice. "I want to see him."

"I have him," McCoy said boldly. "How do I know I can trust you to give me the bounty for him?"

If McCoy thought this being could not look more menacing, he was wrong. He thought he would scream in rage. "Do you think this is a game?" he asked. "Show me your quarry."

"I will bring him so you can see him. I will hail you when I have him here."

McCoy ended the transmission and blew out a breath he thought he was holding in. He went to the back of the ship where Jim was. "He's here, Captain," McCoy said.

"Who is it?" Jim asked.

McCoy got Jim up as they were talking. "I don't know. I've never seen him before. He's not like any species I ever saw."

Jim scowled. He had been certain that the payer would be someone they knew, but then again, McCoy had not been on the ship as long as the others. They went up to the front of the ship. "You make this look real," Jim said. "You hear?"

"He's very intimidating, Captain," McCoy said.

"Doesn't matter. You just be bold and go along with whatever I do."

"Yes sir."

"No matter what, Ensign."

McCoy stared at him a moment and then nodded. "Yes sir."

He hailed the other ship, and soon the face of Manas appeared on the screen. Jim was totally startled. They had thought Manas was dead, yet here he was…the one who had a bounty out on him. "Captain Kirk," Manas said.

"Manas. I thought you were dead," Jim said.

"Funny. I was _hoping_ you were dead."

Jim frowned. "You were the one with this bounty all this time?"

"I knew if that bounty was high enough, you couldn't move from one place to another without running into a bounty hunter."

"Enough talk," McCoy interrupted.

Jim had to force himself not to smile. "You got the money or not?" McCoy asked.

"I have it," Manas replied. "And I will gladly pay it."

"You will have to come over to my ship to bring the money. Then you can go back with Kirk."

"Or you can come aboard my ship and go back with the money."

"From the looks of your ship, I don't think you have room for anyone else."

Manas narrowed his eyes. "Very well," he said. "But if you try to double cross me, I will kill you and take your ship for my own."

"Get ready for transport," McCoy replied and ended the transmission. He looked at Jim. "You know him?"

"Yes," Jim said. "Signal the others to get ready."

McCoy pressed a button on the console…

Spock and Solan opened the covers on the cargo holds and they and the others climbed out. They did not know who the bounty hunter was yet, but they were ready to take him out once he got onto the ship.

Soon, Manas appeared on the ship as Jim and McCoy came into the back of the ship. McCoy had loosened the cuffs so that Jim could get loose. Manas did not arrive unarmed. Jim was very nervous because he was afraid Manas might just shoot him.

"I want to see the money," McCoy demanded.

Manas showed him the credit display. "It will be yours when he's mine."

"Well, here he is," McCoy said and shoved Jim at Manas.

Jim took that opportunity to show that he was free, and he grabbed Manas's gun hand and they struggled over the gun. Jim punched him but it had little effect. McCoy grabbed his phaser and tried to aim at Manas but he was afraid he would hit the captain, so he put it on stun. Just as he was about to fire, Manas punched Jim with his armored hand. Jim fell onto the corner of the table there in the galley and fell between it and the bench that was affixed to the floor.

Manas started to turn toward McCoy again, but he was hit with stun bolts from the others on the ship. However, he was not much affected by the stun bolts because of his armor. He turned toward them with his blaster, and they were sure he was not using stun bolts. They scattered before he could fire. McCoy had a clear shot then and he fired at Manas's head. Manas stood there stunned a moment and then fell to the floor. He was not completely out so Spock fired at him again, and stood with his weapon aimed at him.

"Put stun cuffs on him," Spock said.

Solan was glad to do that. "Who is this guy?" he asked.

"Someone we thought was dead. I will explain later."

Bones was trying to get to Jim. "He's out cold," he said. "He may have a broken jaw, but I think he'll be alright once we get him out of here."

Solan and Sulu went to the front to get the ship going. Spock and the others put Manas into the cargo hold after they had him tied up thoroughly, and left Scotty to guard him. They got Jim up and onto a bed. Bones had brought some medical equipment with him so he got to work on Jim. Of course, he would have to do more once they got back to the Enterprise.

Jim was awake when they got to the Enterprise, but he was still a little dazed. Bones gave him a sedative and continued his work on his jaw. Spock and the others reported to Starfleet that they had captured Manas, whom they had all thought was dead.

"How could that be?" Admiral Winston asked.

"I am not certain, Admiral," Spock replied.

"Where is Captain Kirk?"

"He is in the medical bay at the moment, Sir. He had injuries that had to be attended to by the doctor. I am certain that he will contact you as soon as he is able."

"I want a full report on this situation, Commander Spock."

"Yes sir. We will get them done as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Wish Captain Kirk well for me."

"Yes sir."

Spock ended the transmission and went to the medical bay where Jim was still lying asleep. "Will the captain be able to speak later today?" he asked.

"I think he shouldn't till tomorrow," Bones replied. "Why?"

"The Admiral would like a report, and he wishes to speak with Jim."

"Well, he'll have plenty of time for that. I just hope that Manas is secured."

"Yes, Doctor. He will not be escaping."

"So, how did he survive that fall?"

"It is logical that if a species can create technology to prolong life, they can create technology to heal severe trauma. Also, he has extensive body armor."

"Well, why was it not confirmed that he was dead? I mean, did no one look for his body?"

"I was not part of the investigation after we left that planet. I do not know to what extent it was."

"Yeah, well, somebody slipped up."

"At least the worst is over, hopefully. Word will spread quickly that there is no longer a bounty on the captain, and perhaps we can continue on our journey."

"I hope. I'm tired of all this."

"I am…tired of it myself, Doctor."

Spock left the medical bay. Bones hoped this whole mess would be over. He had complained about being in space plenty of times, but right now, he thought nothing could be better. He thought maybe when this five year mission was over, he was going to settle down on some quiet planet and live in a cabin on a mountain alone for a while…or maybe for a very long time.

The next morning, Jim was ready to get out of the medical bay. "You better take it easy with that," Bones said. "No hard or chewy foods. And don't talk too much. Certainly no fighting."

"Yes sir," Jim replied.

"And don't sass me."

Jim smiled and went on out of the medical bay. Spock had told him about the conversation with Admiral Winston, and he intended to get in touch with him soon, and to write a thorough report, but right now…he intended to see Manas.

As Jim walked into the Brig, Manas was sitting down. He glared at Jim as he walked in. "What are you doing here, Captain Kirk?" he asked.

"How did you survive that fall?" Jim asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Don't you like to brag?"

"I'm not telling you anything. I will die soon anyway. I only wish I could have killed you first."

"Go ahead and keep your secret. At least we know your bounty is off."

"There are others who will find you."

"What others?"

"You will never have a day of rest, Captain. You should learn to stay out of things that are not your concern."

"You and your…captain, should have stayed out of our business and not attacked our ship. You brought others into your plan of dominance, and tried to kill millions of people. That's something that I will never let happen if I can stop it."

"Even if you die yourself. You love the Federation that much."

"I care about people. What happened to you?"

"The Federation did not care about our one ship that was lost. It wasn't important enough for the great Federation to even send out scout ships to find out what happened. You maybe have won for now, but you won't win forever. Not everyone will be fooled by your Federation and it's biased agenda… _accept us or you're of no use to us_."

"That's not true."

"It is true! Think about it, Kirk. Only those whom the Federation believes are of some worth get to be a part. We've read all about you. You saved a planet and a species from dying…what did you get? They were not worthy of the Federation's help."

Jim frowned. He remembered when he had felt that same way, but he had matured a great deal since then. "Don't try to draw me into your twisted way of thinking," he said. "We're explorers. We don't interfere…"

"Of course. You would rather let a species die! But you were not willing to let your Yorktown die! Why were their lives so much more important than the primitives? You can't answer that question."

"I would save any species."

"But your beloved Federation wouldn't. Tell me, Kirk, do you really believe in it as much as you think you do?"

"You're twisted. You'll spend a long time in prison."

"No. I won't."

Jim just turned and left the brig. Spock was outside about to come in. "Captain," he said.

"Spock, I was just leaving," Jim replied.

"Has he spewed forth his undying hatred for the Federation?"

"Yes."

"I am unclear as to how one can become so bitter and full of hate."

"Circumstances, Spock. A person's circumstances can really affect their judgment and their attitude. But he says there are others. I don't know what he means by that."

"It may be simply a tactic to cause you anxiety. There is no indication that there is any other bounty."

"Good. But just remember, we didn't know about this one at the start either."

"Yes, Captain. Are you about to contact Admiral Winston?"

"Yes. And I will get to my report as soon as I can." Jim paused a moment. "Do you know where Carol is?"

"She is onboard the ship. We are ready for departure on your command."

"Well, we'll get going as soon as we hand Manas over to someone else."

"I am not certain it is wise to leave him in the custody of ones who do not know what he is capable of."

"We'll make sure they know before we leave him."

Jim walked on. He was ready to get all this over with so they could leave this system and get on with their mission. He did not intend to stop for any more vacations for a while, and they would definitely be more careful about which planets they explored.


End file.
